Unexpected Love
by kikkina123
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are veelas. The three of them are now faced with a task. Find their mates and make them theirs. Warning: slash, threesomes and mpreg in future chapters. Rated T for now. AU: Cedric Diggory is not dead. Review! :
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Ron felt himself go weak in the knees and he immediately knew it had started. He was turning into a vela. One second he had been cleaning his broom and the next he had collapsed on the floor and his whole body started to ache.

His parents had told him a year before that vela blood had been passed on to him and that he'd have to go through a transformation. That doesn't mean he had expected it. On the contrary actually. Someone with vela blood never knows when he is supposed to start his transformation until it actually happens.

Digging his last bit of energy, Ron got up from the floor and collapsed on the sofa. No one was home right now so he was going to have to go through his transformation alone. The pain was beginning to get almost unbearable especially in the area near his shoulder blades. Deciding he might as well give in to the pain, Ron closed his eyes and let darkness take over.

It was dark when Ron woke up again. Although the area near his shoulder blades was now sore the unbearable pain was gone. Knowing that a vela transformation brings some changes, Ron wasted no time in running to his room and looking in the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. He looked completely different. Even the trademark Weasley red hair was gone. In its place he had shoulder length pale red, almost orange, hair. What surprised him the most though wasn't the hair. It was the huge, wide wings he had on his back. They were incredible. White coloured with specks of dark blue and dark purple.

He had already known he would get wings. When his parents had told him he had vela blood and so would have to go through transformation, he had read every book he had available on veelas. Apparently, veelas use their wings to attract their mates. The wider and the more colourful a veela's wings were the better to find your mate. Still, Ron had never expected _his_ wings to be this beautiful.

Not that they were of much use to him in finding his mate since he'll have to keep them in while in public to avoid gossip. That thought reminded Ron of the search he'll have to perform for his mate or more appropriately, mates. While reading about veelas he had also learned that if strong enough a veela could have two mates. A spell was performed by his mother and the results had shown that yes, he had two mates to look for and find. "As if having to find one wasn't difficult enough! Thought Ron furiously. "Now I have to find two!"

Fortunately, he already knew where to start looking. Next week a feast would be taking place at Hogwarts to celebrate the second year since Harry Managed to defeat Voldemort. Hopefully, his two mates will be there and he'll be able to talk to them. A good thing he got by his transformation was increased sense of smell in order to be able to find your mate. "At least I'll know if I find them", thought Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**TwilightJac1****: Thanks so much for your review! This chapter is dedicated to you for being my first reviewer and for being so supportive. Hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. They are owned by J.K Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter will focus on Draco. Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 2_

Draco Malfoy was having dinner with his parents, Lucius and Narcissa. He had been feeling a little sick all day but it wasn't anything serious so he thought of it as the flu. That's until a wave of pain washed upon him making him drop the fork he was holding and also making him fall from his chair and onto the floor. A bigger wave of pain hit him and he couldn't stop himself from giving out a loud shout of pain. This was like nothing he had ever experienced before and he didn't like it at all.

His parents had sprang out of their chairs the moment he had fell out of his chair and were now trying to help him up. They were unsuccesful. Even his parents' gentle touch was hurting him like hell right now. After a few minutes of trying, albeit unsuccesfully, to pull him up from the floor, his father summoned a house elf and made it apparate him to his room.

He hadn't been in his ed for ten minutes when he heard his parents outside the bedroom door. "It's helping Lucius I'm telling you", Draco heard his mother say quietly. "It can't be Cissa. This cannot be happening to our son", was Lucius' reply to his mother. From what he had heard, Draco knew that his parents knew what was happening to him and he also knew that he wouldn't like whatever that was.

Draco desperately tried to stay focused on what his parents were saying to try and find out what was happening but the pain had gotten too strong and he had now lost control over his body. With a last look at the door that separated him from his parents Draco passed out hoping with all his might that all of this pain would be over once he awoke.

Draco immediately knew something was different when he woke up again. One thing was for sure. That unbearable pain he had felt was now gone except for some throbbing near his shoulder blades. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to the adjacent bathroom in order to wash his face. When he looked in the mirror above the bathroom sink he almost fainted again with the shock of what he saw. Staring back at him was someone completely different looking than the person he had seen yesterday. He was almost unrecognisable.

His hair was even paler than it had been before, a shade darker than white. His eyes were different too. They had turned from a silver grey colour to a mercury colour that could warm everyone's heart. A change Draco rather liked was how muscular his body had become and he was now well-built instead of scrawny. The most shocking change of all though were the pair of wings attached near his shoulders.

They were beautiful. Draco had never seen anything like them before. They were very wide and their colour was amazing. Silver coloured, with touches of green and red. Draco raised a hand up to his wings and gently caressed them. They were very soft and by the feeling he got fter touching them, very sensitive.

Draco mentally made a list of all the things that had changed and all the new things he had acquired and gasped when he realised what had happened. He had veela blood mixed with his human blood and he had undergone his transformation while he had felt in so kuch pain. Of all things Draco could think about, only one came to mind. He had to find a mate and if he was powerful enough, even two.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Author's Note: First of all a HUGE thanks to all those of you who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me knowing that there are people out there who are reading and liking my story. **

**I'll be uploading as often as possible. I already have till chapter 5 written and I'm almost done with chapter 6. All I have to do is copy them on the computer and upload them. Unfortuately, school has started so my time is very limited. I'll try to upload at least once a week. I already have all the story planned out :D**

_**Alia: Thanks for your review! I'm hoping the amount of reviews will start rising soon. I promise you'll get to know who the mates are very soon. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters. I'll try to make them longer :)**_

_**Rainbow2007: Glad you liked it! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and his fellow characters in any way. They're all J.K Rowling's. Do I actually have to do this every chapter? -_- -_-**_

_**Now on to Chapter 3!**_

Harry had just threw himself on his bed after having spent a very bad day in the company of the Dursleys. He hadn't been resting for five minutes when every part of his body started to feel as if it was on fire. He tried desperately not to cry out so as not to alert the Dursleys. Harry finally managed to get on his feet and grab his wand.

With his last remaining strength he managed to conjure his Patronus and send it to Ron telling him to come to him as soon as possible because he desperately needed help. That done Harry gave up on trying to stay awake until Ron arrived and with a thump he fell on the floor, unconcious.

When Harry came to he realised that he wasn't in his room at the Dursleys anymore and when he put on his glasses he realised that he was in Ron's room. Getting up from the bed he started to make his way downstairs only to be stopped by Ron who had been going up. "Harry", started Ron, "I think it would be best if you go back to my room. I need to show you something." Harry noticed how serious Ron had sounded and decided to follow him back to his room and hear what he had to say.

Ron didn't waste anytime beating around the bush. "You're a veela Harry", he said. Harry's first response was to laugh hysterically until he was out of breath. "Very funny Ron", he managed to wheeze out between laughs. "A veela…were do you come up with this stuff?" he asked still letting out occasional laughs. Harry started to get a little confused at Ron's still serious face. "Seriously mate, loosen up…I got the joke, why aren't you laughing too?" he asked Ron.

Still looking serious Ron repeated what he had told Harry before. "You're a Veela Harry". Harry didn't laugh so kuch this time and when he did it sounded uneasy. "Ron, it was funny the first time. Now it's just getting creepy", he said. Ron only shook his head. "It's not a joke, Harry", he said, "that's why you were in so much pain yesterday. You were going through your transformation. I know what you went through because I went through that too, Harry. I'm a veela now." With that he let his veela wings come out, shocking Harry who till now had still been thinking it was some ugly joke. "If you don't believe me, go in the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror", said Ron.

That is exactly what Harry did. Running as fast as he could, Harry opened the bathroom door and immediately ran over to the mirror. Harry almost screamed at what he saw. He started to back away from the bathroom mirror repeating the same thing over and over again, "It can't be, it can't be…" Harry saw a glimpse of Ron in the mirror and turned around to face him.

"How is this possible?" he asked. Ron sighed. "You have veela blood mixed with your human blood", started to explain Ron, "No one can know for sure how you happen to have veela blood. You could have got it from your parents but that is very unlikely. The most probable explanation is that some ancestor of yours married or had an affair with a veela, they had kids and that blood has now been passed on to you. That's what happened in my case. Listen, Harry I know this might look bad at first but it's not going to seem like such a big deal once you get used to it. The first thing you have to do though is look at yourself again by using that mirror and admit, at least to yourself, that you have changed", finished Ron.

Harry nodded weakly and moved closer to the bathroom mirror. When he looked at himself he was shocked all over again by how different he looked. His hair now looked neat and in place instead of his usual dishevelled hair that always refused to listen to a brush. Running his hand through it he also realised it had turned soft instead of feeling dry and sometimes oily. A welcome change was how drastically his body had changed. From looking skeletal thin to looking very well built and a bit muscular. The biggest shock of all though, was understandably, his wings.

His wings were wide and their colouring fantastic. They were a light gold with touches of white and silver. Having looked at every difference in his body, he turned to Ron. "I know next to nothing about veelas. Can you tell me what you know?"

Ron smiled at hearing this. "Of course, Harry. I'll tell you everything I know but I must tell you…it isn't much. Every veela has a mate and when strong enough, a veela gets to have two mates to help him or her keep their powers in check. I have no doubt that you are powerful enough to fall in this category. When someone with veela blood goes through the process of transforming, they get a stronger sense of smell. This will help you find your mates sooner. Once you find your mates, your inner veela will feel as if you have to court your mates. You don't necessarily have to do it but if you do, the wings are there to help you. That's why the wings are so beautiful. They are there to help you impress your mates.

I think you have noticed how soft your wings are. They are like that so that you can…let's say…'cuddle' your mate. The wings, though, turn from soft as clouds to sharp as razors the moment the veela feels as if their mates are in danger. That's not the only thing that happens when a veela feels his mate is in danger. Veelas will also sprout large, deadly claws to be able to protect their mates. I'm warning you that your mate could be a femaile but it could also be a male. If it's a male he might still get pregnant so you should be careful. Last thing I'd like to point out is how you've turned more muscular since your transformation. This is because you happen to be a dominant veela so you can't be too slim or you'll be mistaken for a submissive one. Do you have any more questions?" finished Ron.

"Only one", stated Harry. "How the hell am I supposed to find, not one, but two mates?" Ron laughed at this. "Don't worry Harry. I have the perfect plan of where we could start looking for our mates. You know of the feast that's taking place at Hogwarts to celebrate the second year since Voldemort's defeat?" Harry nodded so Ron continued. "That's taking place next week. All those who helped defeat Voldemort or where there during the war are invited. That's a lot of people all together so it's our chance to look for our mates."

Harry smiled at hearing this and together, he and Ron started making plans for the upcoming feast.

_**Author's Note: And there you have it, chapter 3! What do you think? Please don't forget to review and if any of you have any questions on the story so far just review me your questions and I'll answer in the next chapter. Until next time! :) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_**Author**__**'**__**s**____**Note:**____**I**__**'**__**ve**____**just**____**realised**____**something**____**that**____**I**____**probably**____**should**____**have**____**realised**____**a**____**long**____**time**____**ago.**____**When**____**a**____**chapter**____**is**____**about**____**4**____**pages**____**long**____**on**____**Word**____**doesn**__**'**__**t**____**mean**____**that**____**it**____**will**____**look**____**long**____**one**____**I**____**publish**____**it**____**on**____**fanfiction**____**.net.**____**I**____**promise**____**to**____**try**____**my**____**best**____**to**____**make**____**the**____**upcoming**____**chapters**____**longer**____**but**____**since**____**I**__**'**__**ve**____**already**____**written**____**till**____**chapter**____**6**____**you**__**'**__**ll**____**probably**____**have**____**to**____**wait**____**a**____**bit**____**to**____**see**____**any**____**difference.**____**I**____**was**____**thinking**____**of**____**creating**____**a**____**poll**____**about**____**who**____**you**____**think**____**Harry,**____**Ron**____**and**____**Draco**__**'**__**s**____**mates**____**are**____**going**____**to**____**be.**____**I**____**already**____**have**____**it**____**all**____**planned**____**out**____**and**____**you**__**'**__**re**____**going**____**to**____**learn**____**some**____**of**____**the**____**mates**____**in**____**this**____**chapter**____**but**____**I**____**wanted**____**to**____**know**____**who**____**you**____**guys**____**thought**____**it**____**was**____**going**____**to**____**be**____**and**____**who**____**you**____**think**____**the**____**rest**____**are.**____**Let**____**me**____**know**____**what**____**you**____**think**____**of**____**this**____**idea**____**in**____**a**____**review**____**and**____**if**____**you**____**like**____**it**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**forget**____**to**____**tell**____**me**____**who**____**you**____**think**____**their**____**mates**____**are**____**going**____**to**____**be.**___

_**DealWithTheMalfoyManner**__**:**____**Thank**____**you**____**so,**____**so**____**much**____**for**____**your**____**review!**____**It**____**really**____**warmed**____**my**____**heart.**____**I**____**promise**____**to**____**update**____**as**____**often**____**as**____**possible**____**and**____**I**__**'**__**d**____**love**____**to**____**hear**____**from**____**you**____**again**____**in**____**future**____**chapters!**____**Xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to do it every chapter but I don't want to risk it so here it goes. I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. Those are all J.K Rowling's. **_

_**Now**____**on**____**with**____**the**____**story.**____**I**__**'**__**ve**____**wasted**____**enough**____**of**____**your**____**time**____**with**____**my**____**chatter.**_

Harry and Ron's most awaited day was finally here. It was the day of the Hogwarts feast. The day that could possibly change their lives forever. The day where they could possibly find out who their mates where. The last hour had been spent showering, dressing up and making sure they looked their best and one could admit that they had done a good job. They were currently in the sitting room, with the rest of the Weasley's, listening to explain how they would proceed.

"We'll be using the Floo to get there. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy will meet us there. Harry and Ron, you two make sure your wings are seen by no one except your mates. That is if your mates happen to be there. Alright, me and Molly will go first, then Ginny, then Harry and finally you, Ron. Understood everyone. Follow our plans and everything will go smoothly. Let's go!"

One by one they all flooed to Hogwarts following 's instructions. They found in a gigantic room filled with fireplaces. On one side were the fireplaces being used to get in Hogwarts and on the other side were the fireplaces used to floo out of Hogwarts. Together, they walked towards the Great Hall, where the feast was taking place. As soon as they got in, Harry and Ron began to feel different and somehow they both knew that at least one of their mates was inside the Great Hall. After wishing luck to each other, Harry and Ron went their separate ways.

"Ron wasn't kidding when he said smell helps a veela find his mate", thought Harry. His nostrils were being invaded by the sweetest smell ever and he couldn't even describe the sweetness of it. Harry kept on following the smell…or trying to follow it. All of a sudden he found himself bumping head first into Bill Weasley, Ron's older brother. He was going to apologise and keep on searching for his mate when suddenly, with a shocked gasp, he realised that this scent was coming out of Bill Weasley himself. To his greatest relief, Bill didn't seem to have noticed his gasp.

"Sorry about that, Harry", Bill was saying. "I wasn't watching were I was going. Mum and Dad told me about what happened to you last week. I just wanted to let you know that I'm there for you if you ever need anything. Anyways, good luck finding your mate", he finished in a whisper before walking away. All Harry was thinking was, "I found one of my mates and it's my best friend's older brother". How was he going to tell Ron?

Ron wasn't having Harry's luck in finding his mates. Something was telling him that they weren't there. Just as he was about to give up hope Ron saw Oliver Wood making his way inside the Great Hall. All of a sudden Ron started to smell his most favourite smell in the whole world, chocolate chip cookies, and it was coming directly from Oliver Wood himself. Before Ron could think about who it was, he started running after Oliver desperate to be able to protect and love him.

That thought made Ron stop in his tracks. He couldn't just run up to Oliver and start blabbering about him being his mate. He would most probably scare him away. He had to take things slowly. First of all, he had to get to know him. Oliver had graduated from Hogwarts when he was just a third year and he had been more of Harry's friend than Ron's. Now was the chance to get to know him and get him to warm up to Ron.

Starting to move again at a slower pace, Ron made his way to Oliver. "Hey Oliver! Long time, no see right?" he said. Oliver smiled at him. "Hey there…Ron, right? I'm sure you're one of the Weasley's but I'm confused about which one. You're not one of the twins that's for sure." That made Ron stiffen. So he would recognise Fred and George but he didn't recognise _him_? Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, always by his side!

It wasn't a secret that Ron was the least successful out of all his brothers. Bill worked at Gringott's bank and earned quite a bit of money, Charlie trained dragons in Romania and was known worldwide and Fred and George owned their own joke shop in Diagon Alley which was now expanding to Hogsmead. All Ron was known for was for being Harry's sidekick. That was a very sore subject and to have his _mate_ remind him of how unpopular he was was a low blow. He forced a smile on his face and answered Oliver as politely as he could. "Yes, I'm Ron. Good to see you again and hope you have a nice evening." With that, he nodded to Oliver politely and started making his way towards the drinks' table.

He was, however, stopped by Oliver's hand on his arm. "Ron! Wait! I meant no offense with my words and I'm sorry if that's what you thought. I got a bit confused about who you were from the Weasley clan and you can't exactly blame me. We weren't that close after all and you have really changed from the last time I saw you." Ron couldn't help but smile at this. Yes, he had changed thanks to his veela transformation but he wasn't about to tell Oliver that. It was time to go back to his original plan. _Get__to__know__Oliver__Wood__better_.

"So…Oliver, what have you been up to?" he asked. Oliver smiled at him. "I have been playing Quidditch professionally and not as back-up anymore. I'm Puddlemore's United Keeper now." Ron smirked at this. "Puddlemore's United? Couldn't you find a better team like the Chudley Canons?" said Ron jokingly. Oliver laughed at this. "I take it you support the Chudley Canons?" he said with another laugh.

They spent the next half an hour like this. Lightly bantering between them about Quidditch and getting to know what the other has been up to lately, with Ron successfully managing to dodge the topic of his change in appearance. _Drastic_ change in appearance.

Their chat was interrupted when the sound of a cell phone ringing was heard coming out of Oliver's coat pocket. Ron saw Oliver take out a modern muggle cell phone. "I had it installed with a micro-chip that keeps the cell phone working even inside Hogwarts. I'm going to have to take this. It's a business call", that said, Oliver walked away from Ron and out of the Great Hall only to be seen running back in minutes later.

He stopped besides Ron and started explaining. "The Keeper who was supposed to take my place tonight broke his leg. I'm going to have to leave and go play. Sorry about having to leave so abruptly…I was having fun", he said really sounding sad. "You wouldn't happen to have a muggle cell phone would you?" he asked Ron. Ron nodded. "I do but I don't use it much. Hermione bought it for me." He saw Oliver frown when he mentioned Hermione but Ron thought nothing of it.

"Let's switch numbers so we can keep in touch and maybe meet up sometime", suggested Oliver. Ron smiled and nodded. They switched numbers with promises of meeting again and Oliver left soon afterwards. Ron had been so busy talking to Oliver and enjoying himself that he forgot all about his second mate.

_**Author**__**'**__**s**____**Note:**____**So,**____**what**____**do**____**you**____**think**____**of**____**chapter**____**4?**____**You**____**now**____**know**____**2**____**of**____**the**____**6**____**mysterious**____**mates,**____**Bill**____**and**____**Oliver.**____**What**____**do**____**you**____**think**____**of**____**this**____**new**____**twist?**____**Let**____**me**____**know**____**in**____**a**____**review**____**and**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**forget**____**to**____**tell**____**me**____**if**____**you**____**guessed**____**these**____**two**____**mates**____**and**____**if**____**you**____**didn**__**'**__**t**____**who**____**you**____**had**____**thought**____**it**____**was**____**going**____**to**____**be.**____**Also,**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**forget**____**you**____**still**____**have**____**the**____**chance**____**of**____**guessing**____**the**____**4**____**remaining**____**mates.**____**You**__**'**__**ll**____**get**____**to**____**know**____**both**____**of**____**Draco**__**'**__**s**____**mates**____**in**____**the**____**next**____**chapter**____**so**____**start**____**guessing!**____**I**____**can**__**'**__**t**____**wait**____**to**____**see**____**who**____**you**____**come**____**up**____**with.**____**Stay**____**tuned**____**for**____**more!**____**:)**____**xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author****'****s****Note**: A HUGE thanks to all of you who have reviewed and supported me. You have no idea how much it means to me!

**Alia-karasu**: I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it was short. As for your guesses, I'm not going to say if you got them wrong or not since I don't want to ruin the surprise but you are going to get to know Draco's mates in this chapter so you'll be checking at least one of your answers. As for the others, you'll get to find out Harry's other mate in the next chapter but it'll be quite a few more chapters until you got to find Ron's other mate since he's going to encounter some troubles…

**DealWithTheMalfoyManner**: Thank you for another AMAZING review! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say you think I'm a good writer. I'm glad I managed to surprise you in the last chapter and I hope you'll be surprised again in this one and in future ones. I'd love to hear from you again. Maybe you could tell me your guesses for Ron and Harry's remaining mates? I'd be delighted to know what you think!

Here are the guesses I got for the mates:

Harry: **Bill** and Cedric

Ron: **Oliver** and Neville

Draco: Charlie and Blaise

Ron: **Oliver** and Blaise

Draco: Charlie and Neville

**The ones in bold are the ones you already know. **

Anyways, before you continue with chapter 5 I'd like to encourage you to send me your guesses for Harry and Ron's remaining mates. It would be really great for me too se what you guys think.

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DealWithTheMalfoyManner who has supported me with heart warming reviews that keep me going whenever I hit a writer's block. Thank you for your continuous support and I hope you like this chapter!**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Let's switch numbers so we can keep in touch and maybe meet up sometime", suggested Oliver. Ron smiled and nodded. They switched numbers with promises of meeting again and Oliver left soon afterwards. Ron had been so busy talking to Oliver and enjoying himself that he forgot all about his second mate._

_Chapter 5_

Draco had just spent the last two hours fretting about how his mates were going to be. Ever since he had realised he was actually a veela, he had been planning on looking for his two mates at a feast that was taking place in Hogwarts to celebrate the second year since Voldemort's defeat. He was obviously invited since during the end of the war Draco had switched sides and helped Harry track down Voldemort in order to defeat him. You could say he and the Boy Who Lived were now sort of friends.

With a last look in the mirror, Draco quietly made his way out of his room and into the entrance hall. Draco knew he probably looked strange, creeping around his own house but he didn't want to warn his parents that he was going out. You see, him and his parents weren't exactly on speaking terms right now. When he had finally gotten enough courage to face his parents after the transformation, they had been enraged by how different he looked. When he mentioned that he needed to start looking for his mates they had started getting angry at _him_and told him that he should be ashamed for embracing what he had become. He, of course, retelliated and told his parents that _they_should be the ones ashamed for not telling him he had veela blood.

Making his way to the fireplace, Draco got out a note from his trouser's pocket. On it was written where he was going. He didn't write why but he was sure his parents would figure it out. He wasn't going to leave a note at first but he didn't want his parents, especially his mother, to think he had ran away from home or something like that.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Draco flooed away from Malfoy Manor and directly to Hogwarts. He wasted no time at all, and he quickly made his way to the Great Hall he hadn't seen in two years. It was so different than the last time he'd seen it. The last time he'd seen it, it had been full of dead and injured people. Today, it was full of people again but they were all joyful and were all busy celebrating.

He had no idea how veelas found their mates. He knew it had to do with smell but that's all. Was he supposed to smell all the guests in the Great Hall? Draco desperately hoped that that would not be the case. The Hall suddenly went quiet and dark. Live fireworks started to zoom over the guests' heads and behind the fireworks Draco saw two figures on brooms enter the room. It felt like his fifth year when those Weasley twins had set those fireworks on Umbridge.

The two figuers on brooms landed and Draco started to feel a little light headed while smelling the divine smell of roses and daisies. His legs started moving on their own accord and he found himself walking towards the smell he was loving so much. Imagine his surprise when he realised the amazing smells were coming out of the two Weasley twins. He knew what that meant. He knew it but he didn't want to belive it. How was it possible that the Weasley twins were his mates? Why was he so unlucky?

He was so busy thinking about the torture he would go through having the Weasley twins as his mates, that he didn't realise he had been gaping at them. Draco quickly closed his mouth and desperately hoped Fred and George hadn't seen him. Luck wasn't on his side. "Well, well, well", said one of the twins, who Draco assumed was George since he was missing an ear. "Did you see that Fred? The big, bad Malfoy kid was staring at us! Wonder what for…" Fred was quick to answer his brother. "Could it be that _someone_thinks we're his mates?"

Draco's mouth opened wide again and he had no doubt that he looked like a fish out of water. His head was moving left and right, unable to pick which twin to look at. How was it possible that the Weasley twins knew? He hadn't told anyone, least of all _them_.

Fred and George were now smiling coldly at him. "We know, Malfoy", said Fred. "You probably don't know this but one of our brothers and his friend went through a veela transformation recently so we've learnt to notice when someone is a veela and you, dear, have changed quite a lot since the last time we saw you. Your changes could only lead to one thing…you're a veela and don't you try to deny it."

Draco had no intention of denying it now that they knew. His veela wouldn't have let him lie to his _mates_anyway so what was the point of trying. Fred and George were still smiling coldly at him and the veela inside him hated it. With a deep breath he started talking. "Fine, you got me. I'm a veela. I went through my transformation a week ago and yes, unfortunately, you two are my mates. Of all people in this bloody world, my veela had to pick you two."

Instead of agreeing with him on how unlucky he was, the twins, especially Fred, sneered at him. "Allow us to explain something to you, Malfoy", started George. "We don't like you. We never did but when we heard you let Death Eaters inside Hogwarts and used our own supplies to help yourself escape…well, I think you can't blame us for liking you even less. Than let's not forget how all of a sudden you decide you want to fight for the good side and Harry just believed you like that. As if you hadn't tried to kill Dumbledore and instead you hurt Katie Bell and Ron. As if it wasn't because of you that Greyback attacked Bill and now he's scarred for life. Listen hear, Malfoy. Me and Fred don't believe any of the shit you told the Order members about how you wish you had never joined the bad side. You are as bad as you were before…nothing's changed."

Draco had to be honest. Those words had hurt him…or well, had hurt his veela side. Not the meaning of the words. God knew he had gotten used to hearing stuff like that and worse. People blamed him for the death of their loved ones every chance they got, even though he had never killed anyone. What actually hurt was hearing those words from his mates. Half of what they had said wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault Greyback had attacked their brother. He hadn't known Greyback would come. He had never meant for Katie and Ron to get seriously injured. The necklace and the poisoned mead had been intended for Dumbledore. It wasn't exactly his fault they had ended up in the wrong hands. It was _his_fault Death Eaters had gotten into Hogwarts but what was he supposed to do? Let his family get killed?

"If you want to blame me for all those things without hearing my side of the story then fine but I want to know something…_Fred_", he said turning to look at the other twin who was looking quite confused. "There's something else you're blaming on me isn't there? Come on! Don't be shy! Just spit it out."

Fred by now was looking murderous. "All right, I'll spit it out! But don't expect me to be grateful that you've given me a chance to talk. Did you know, Malfoy that I almost died in the war? In fact, some people thought I had died. It was George who noticed that I was actually still alive. He was hugging me and crying, thinking I was dead, when he felt my pulse. It was very weak but still there. They took me to 's as fast as possible to get the proper treatment. Mind you, I was in a very critical state but at least I was still alive. Call me mad, but I blame my close to death experience on all Death Eaters and unfortunately for you, you're one of them."

By the end of that speech, Draco was the one who looked ready to kill. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of people talking as if they know everything! They don't and neither do you! I'm not a Death Eater! Sure, I hung out with them but only because of my parents. If I had left, Voldemort wouldn't have thought twice about killing them. When I was sure my parents were safe, I joined your side. I'm sure that almost dying wasn't a nice experience for you but you shouldn't blame me. I didn't even know that that had happened! Believe it or not, I was on your side by then so I didn't hear anything from any Death Eaters."

Draco stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "Since one of your brothers has turned into a veela too, I guess you know what happens when a veela finds his mate or in my case _mates_. You have to choose whether to accept me or not. If you don't I will die of heartbreak…well, my veela dies of heartbreak but if my veela dies I do too. Really dramatic, I know, but that's the way it is. So I hope you know that if you decline you'll be responsible for someone's death. I'm not saying this to make you accept. I'm just clearing things up. When you make up your minds, you'll be able to find me in my office at the Ministry. Fifth floor, Auror Department, office three. It's right in between you brother's and Potter's."

Without giving Fred and George another chance to speak, Draco left the Great Hall and went back to the Manor. He had found what he'd been looking for.

**Author****'****s****Note:**Surprised? What do you think of Draco's mates? I hope you all like this chapter. I would love to hear you thoughts about it! Don't forget to tell me who you think Harry and Ron's remaining mates are! Also, somewhere in this chapter I used some lines from a dialogue heard in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (part 1). Did any of you notice? If you think you know tell me in a review. Next chapter you'll get to find out Harry's remaining mate. Any questions you might have, ask right away and I will answer you in the next chapter. I found a way to start writing longer chapters. I used to write them on my notebook then copy them on Word and that's why they were always so short. Twelve pages on my notebook are actually only three pages on Word. So from now on I'll start writing them directly on Word and then copy them on my notebook. I'll try to make my chapters more than 5,000 words long. Stay tuned for chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author****'****s****Note:**A HUGE thanks to all those of you who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. I'd like to make something clear. Even though both Fred and George are Draco's mates there will NOT be any incest. So if you're looking for that type of story, I suggest you stop reading this one and if you're disturbed by incest you have nothing to worry about. I know I should have made this clear sooner but it only came to me now.

**LivingInTheMalfoyManner**: I'm glad you like this story enough to be willing to wait for the next update. Hope it wasn't too much of a long wait. As for you mate guesses, you'll get to find out Harry's last mate in this chapter but it will be a while until you get to know Ron's mate. I'm also happy to know that you appreciated the fact that Fred's alive. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**sm1982**: Thank you for such a great review! I was really happy to know that you like the way the story's written so much! Hope you like this chapter too.

Here are the guesses I got for the mates:

Harry: **Bill** and Cedric and **Bill**and Seamus

Ron: **Oliver** and Neville and **Oliver**and Neville

Draco: Charlie and Blaise

Ron: **Oliver** and Blaise

Draco: Charlie and Neville

**The ones in bold are the ones you already know. I still mentioned the guesses for Draco even though you found out who they are in the last chapter. If anyone gets confused by them tell me and I'll fix them.**

Before I continue with Chapter 6 I'd like to encourage you yet again to tell me who your guesses for Ron's mate are.

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to sm1982 for being my 10th reviewer!**

_Last Chapter_

_Without giving Fred and George another chance to speak, Draco left the Great Hall and went back to the Manor. He had found what he'd been looking for._

_Chapter 6_

Even though Fred and George's fireworks were magnificent, Harry couldn't find it in himself to enjoy them. His thoughts were still on Bill and on _what__the__hell_he was going to do. He couldn't just go and talk to Bill. Somehow it just wouldn't seem right. All he had ever seen Bill as before was his best friend's older brother and now all of a sudden he finds out he's one of his two mates. He had talked to Ron a few minutes before and he had learned that one of Ron's mates was Oliver Wood. Harry hadn't told Ron that he had found one of his mates and it was Bill. He had been too scared. Instead, he had told Ron that he had had no luck.

He was now having second thoughts about lying like that to his best friend and after they had promised to tell each other who their mates turned out to be. And who knows, maybe Ron could've been able to help him talk to Bill. It was quite ironic how the Boy Who Lived Twice had such insecurity problems when talking to other guys.

"Thinking about talking to Bill isn't going to help me", thought Harry. "Better to just start looking for the second mate." Harry had barely finished that thought when all of a sudden he started to feel a weird tingle near his nose and a lovely smell of chocolate pudding. He instantly knew that his second mate was close. Pushing any thoughts of Bill to the back of his mind, Harry started looking through the huge crowd of people, desperately trying to locate his mate.

Luck was on his side again and he soon came face to face with Cedric Diggory. Needless to say, Harry was really shocked. The last he had heard of Cedric, they had told him he was still at 's fighting against death after the experience he had gone through in that graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament.

Cedric looked as surprised as Harry over their unexpected encounter. Harry used Cedric's momentary surprise to his advantage by checking him out and was really glad to have done so. If Cedric had been good-looking before it certainly was nothing compared to now. He was really tall, shorter than Harry by only a couple of inches. His hair was a pale brown that seemed to glow when directly in the light. His choice of clothing complimented his figure nicely. He was wearing a shiny, black suit that was fitted around his abdomen showing clearly that he was quite muscular. Harry definitely liked what he was seeing. After a couple of minutes were both of them openly goggled at each other, Harry decided it was time to say something.

"Hi", said Harry, only to wish he could kill himself for being so lame. Cedric smiled at him. "Hello there, Harry. I haven't seen you in a while." Harry nodded at that. "You're right. How have you been? I'm glad to see that you got out of 's" Cedric's face darkened and now Harry _really_ wished he could kill himself for being so insensitive. Before he could apologize Cedric started talking. "I'm glad to be out of there too. I spent way too much time there for my liking. I've been out for about three months now. I spent four years there. I was in a coma during the first three years and before you start, it _wasn__'__t_your fault Harry. No one could've expected the trophy to be a portkey and for Voldemort to be waiting for us at the destination. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it."

Cedric had hit the nail precisely on its head because Harry had been about to start blaming himself for what had happened at that graveyard. "At least let me apologize for never visiting you at 's", said Harry while smiling. "I wanted to but Ron and Hermione convinced me not to or I would have started feeling even guiltier and I just couldn't afford to be distracted during the war." Cedric just shook his head while laughing. "I can't believe that you almost thought that visiting someone at the hospital would be more important than being focused during the war. I'm only sorry I missed it!" Harry smiled at hearing this.

"So, what have you been up to in these three months you've been out of 's?" asked Harry. "Enjoying life to the fullest!" answered Cedric with a huge smile on his face. "I've been playing a lot of Quidditch and I also spent a whole day shopping for clothes. After four years, my old ones didn't fit anymore", he said with a laugh. Harry laughed along while imagining Cedric trying to get in clothes the size of his hand.

Harry couldn't believe how well this was going. He might have started off a bit badly when mentioning 's but now he was doing great. At least he had one mate he was comfortable talking to. That thought almost lead him to start thinking about Bill again. Shaking his head, Harry returned to his conversation with Cedric. "You know it would be great if we could play Quidditch together one of these days. Just like we used to but with a little less competition", suggested Harry.

"That would be great!" agreed Cedric. "Does your friend Ron play? Maybe he could play with us too." Harry was happy to hear he could include Ron. "If you want you can come to the Burrow sometime and we could include all the Weasley children. They're all good Quidditch players…except for Percy", Harry said while laughing at the thought of Percy playing Quidditch. Cedric laughed too since he knew how hopeless Percy was at Quidditch. "I would really like that", answered Cedric after he had stopped laughing. Harry couldn't believe they had agreed to meet up for a date…well, a date of Quidditch with all of the Weasley children present.

Harry and Cedric continued to chat about this and that and the Quidditch _date_ was forgotten for the moment. At some point during their conversation, while Cedric was talking, Harry saw Draco Malfoy leaving the Great Hall unnoticed by everyone. Harry thought Draco looked a little depressed and briefly considered going after him and talking with him but by then Harry was sure Draco would have already left and he would be ending his conversation with Cedric for nothing.

However, he was determined to go to Draco's office and talk to him the next day. They might not be the best of friends but Harry was still worried. Draco hadn't been at work for more than a week and now all of a sudden he decided to come to this feast which he had said wasn't worth his time when Harry asked him if he would be attending. Not to mention that he looked as if someone had died and then left only an hour after the feast had started. Something smelt fishy and Harry was determined to find out what it was…with the help of an unwilling Ron of course.

Meanwhile, things for Ron weren't going so well. After Oliver had left, he had been so happy about finding one of his mates that he forgot all about his unknown second mate. He had searched for Harry and once he found him he had spent a good half an hour telling him all about his conversation with Oliver. Harry, like the good friend he was, had listened to every detail without one interrupting and he had been very excited on Ron's behalf even though he hadn't been as lucky and hadn't found any of his mates. Ron had then left Harry to his searching and that's when he finally remembered his second mate.

Ron obviously started to panic. People were already starting to leave the feast since it was close to midnight. Ron now had less than half an hour to find his second mate…that is if he was here. He started to push himself between the crowds of people looking this way and that in the hope of at least catching a glimpse of his second mate. If his second mate was here, Ron needed to find him. He wouldn't get another chance were there would be so many people under the same roof.

Ron kept on looking but in the end even he had to admit defeat. His second mate wasn't there and hadn't been. If he had been there but left Ron would have still caught a fading scent that would've showed him his mate had at least been there. "How am I going to find him now? This feast was my biggest opportunity and he wasn't here. Now where am I going to find him? He could be anywhere!"

Slowly, more people started to leave and soon only a few drunk men were left. Dejected, he walked towards Harry, who had been watching him ever since he realized what was happening. "Nothing", he told Harry. "Absolutely nothing. He wasn't even here in the first place. Well…at least I'm not alone, right mate?" Harry affirmed but Ron immediately noticed that Harry had been uncomfortable while doing so. He knew something was up with Harry but was too depressed to press it. "I'll ask about it later."

Together, the two friends made their way back to the Burrow, both lost in their thoughts about their mates.

**Author****'****s****Note:**What do you think? I hope you liked it. I finished writing chapter 7 yesterday so I'll be posting it really soon. It's double as long as this one if not more and explains a lot more about veelas so stay tuned! Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_I want to apologise for taking so long to upload this chapter but school kept me very busy. I also want to thank all those of you who reviewed and those who added my story to the 'Story Alert' and those who added it to their 'Favourites List'. Sorry I haven't mentioned you before. You have no idea how much it means to me!

_**Warning:**_ I'm changing the rating of this story to M from this chapter onwards since this chapter contains quite a few mentions of sex and because of future chapters. I hope it's not of any inconvenience and please know that I'm not doing this to offend anyone.

_**Alia-karasu**__**:**_ You're right, there really are a lot of male characters in HP Fandom and I had a lot of trouble deciding which pairings to use. I will give a sort of hint as to who Ron's second mate is since you mentioned a very important point. It is definitely not Neville since he would've been at the feast. You'll have to wait a bit to find out who it is though. I was glad to hear you liked the last chapter!

_**Cthullu: **_I'm not sure whether you mean that in a good or in a bad way. I'd really like to know though so I hope I'll be hearing from you again. Hopefully, it was meant in a good way.

_**sm1982**__**: **_Thank you for another wonderful review! Also, I was happy to dedicate the last chapter to you!

_**LivingInTheMalfoyManner**__**: **_I'm glad you liked it. I have to admit that I never realy liked Cedric either. Hopefully this story will help me change my mind. Who knows, maybe it could change your mind too.

_**kyothefallenkit**__**: **_I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

_**nequam-tenshi**__**: **_Thank you for telling me your guesses. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed Christmas and happy New Year!

Here are the guesses I got for the mates:

Ron: **Oliver **and Neville

**Oliver **and Victor

**Oliver** and Blaise

**The ones in bold are the ones you already know. I only mentioned Ron since you've found out who Harry and Draco's mates are.**

Before I continue I'd like to remind you all to tell me your guesses about who will be Ron's second mate.

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Alia-karasu for the lovely review.**

Now on with the chapter!

_Last Chapter_

_Slowly, more people started to leave and soon only a few drunk men were left. Dejected, he walked towards Harry, who had been watching him ever since he realized what was happening. "Nothing", he told Harry. "Absolutely nothing. He wasn't even here in the first place. Well…at least I'm not alone, right mate?" Harry affirmed but Ron immediately noticed that Harry had been uncomfortable while doing so. He knew something was up with Harry but was too depressed to press it. "I'll ask about it later."_

_Together, the two friends made their way back to the Burrow, both lost in their thoughts about their mates._

_Chapter 7_

The night of the Hogwarts feast, Fred and George barely slept. They were to preoccupied about what Draco Malfoy had said to be able to sleep. At about three o'clock in the morning Fred spoke up. "I think we both know that we're not going to sleep tonight so let's just talk about it now. We're going to be too cranky to talk about it in the morning anyway." George whole heartedly agreed.

"What do you think we should do?" asked George. Red was quick to answer which proved to George that his twin brother had already decided. "Simple. I don't know why I even took the time to think aout it! We simply decline." George gaped at his brother. "Are you serious?" he asked him after a while. "I know you hate him. I don't like him either. But are you actually willing to see him die knowing you could've prevented it? I'm not saying that we should just accept that we're his mates and forget about all that he's done. I'm just saying that I don't want to have anyone's death on my conscience, not even Malfoy's."

Fred was quiet after this. "I guess you're right", he said after a while. "I don't like him but I don't want to see him die either, especially if I know I can prevent it. That doesn't mean I'm going to like being mated to him. As a matter of fact, just because we're going to mate with him doesn't mean anything's changed. I'll still hate him."

George had been quiet throughout his brother's little speech but as soon as he saw that it was over he decided to comment. "Wait… are you saying you'll mate with him? You'll agree to it? But five minutes ago you said you were going to let him die!" George saw Fred blush slightly. "That was my anger talking", explained Fred. "I would have never actually let him die. In simpler words, yes, I'm going to accept that I'm his mate and from what you said earlier I take it you're going to do the same." George nodded.

"We should go tell him what we've decided tomorrow. After we close the joke shop for the afternoon break, we'll go right there. And while we're there I think we should ask him to explain a bit more about veelas. It's true that we know more than others about them because of Ron and Harry but we don't know anything about being mates to a veela." Fred nodded.

Now that they had discussed what they were going to do about Draco Malfoy, they both let sleep overtake them and they only woke up again when their alarm clocks rang at eight o'clock in the morning to wake them up for work.

For the first time ever since he started working as an Auror, Harry arrived early at work. With him was Ron Weasley who was still very angry for being woken up a whole hour earlier than usual by Harry.

"Seriously Harry! I still don't understand why we had to get here so early today. I fell asleep at one in the bloody morning and got woken up by you at six! That's only five hours of sleep!" Ron hadn't stopped complaining from the moment he had gotten out of bed till now. "I already told you, Ron", started to explain Harry. "I saw Draco yesterday and he looked really sad and not to mention _different_. In appearance I mean. I think something's up. It's just not right that after more than a week of Draco being absent from work, he shows up at yesterday's feast after calling it a complete waste of time looking _very_ different and let's not forget, _depressed_."

"Bloody hell, Harry!" yelled Ron. "So what you're telling me is that I woke up at_ six_ o'clock in the morning for _Malfoy_?" Harry smiled sheepishly at him and said, "Kind of." Before Ron could explode, Harry grabbed him by the arm and lead him to the office that was situated in between theirs. _Draco Malfoy's office_. Harry barged straight in without bothering to knock only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy himself who was about to open the door.

"Ever heard of knocking Potter?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Oh and you have Weasley with you! What a pleasureable surprise!" he continued, even more sarcastically then before. "Cut the act Malfoy", said Harry. "Ron and I would like to talk to you." Draco sighed but gestured to the two seats infront of his desk and after they had taken their assigned places, he sat down on his chair. "Look Potter, I have a major headache so please make it quick."

"Don't worry Malfoy", said Ron. "If you co-operate with us this won't take long at all." Draco raised an yebrow at this. Harry decided to get right to it. "I saw you at the Hogwarts feast yesterday while you were about to leave. I wasn't fast enough though and I wasn't able to talk to you. You didn't look too good. Everything ok?" Draco only glared at him in response. "Look Malfoy, you're different than a week ago. Your appearance… it's _different_. Also, how do you explain that you don't show up at work for a week and yesterday you attended the feast? I want to know Malfoy."

Ron, who up till then had been looking thoughtful, started talking to Draco. "You're a veela aren't you, Malfoy? That's why you haven't been to work for a week. You were going through your transformation. And yesterday you went to that feast to look for you mate or… _mates_. That's also the reason of why you look so different physically." Draco was now gaping at him.

Ron smirked at seeing how he had reduced him. "How did you realise?" asked Draco astonished. Ron looked over at Harry who nodded. "We're going to let you in on our little secret Malfoy", said Ron. "Harry and I are veelas too. That's why it was so easy for me to realise you were too. We were at the feast yesterday too so as to look for our_ mates_. We're powerful enough to have two. What about you?"

Draco still looked a bit shocked but managed to answer anyway. "I'm powerful enough to have two mates too. Wait a second… you two!" he yelled, shocking both Ron and Harry. "You're the brother and best friend that turned veelas that Fred and George were talking about!" Draco slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said and his eyes opened wide. "Forget I said that", he said but Harry and Ron were having none of it. "What do Fred and George have to do with anything?" asked Harry. "Yeah!" agreed Ron. "You talked to them? But they hate you!" Draco winced at that. Ron and Harry obviously noticed that.

"Seriously Draco spit it out already!" yelled Harry. "Fine, I'll tell you but then you'll have to tell me too", Draco said. Ron and Harry were confused about what they had to say to Draco but they stayed quiet and only nodded. Draco took a deep breath, then started to talk. "Fred and George Weasley… are my two mates." He ignored the shocked looks on Ron and Harry's faces and kept explaining.

"They knew I was a veela before I even approaced them. Since they'd seen how you two changed, they realised my change in appearance meant I had gone through veela transformation too. Needless to say, since they don't like me they weren't very happy about them being my mates. I told them that if they denied me I will die and told them to think about it and when they have an answer they are to find me here and tell me. I have the chance of dying…. That's why I looked sad when I left the feast yesterday. Now you have to tell me who your mates are."

Ron and Harry started describing all that had happened to them at the feast till the very last detail. They shared their experiences as veelas and it was like that, that an unbreakable friendship was formed between Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Ron and Draco spent the entire morning talking and would have continued if it wasn't for the fact that it was already lunch time. "I think it's better if we continue this conversation elsewhere. It's getting too private to have in an Auror's office and I have loads of paperwork I haven't even looked at. How about we meet up tonight?" said Harry while standing up. Both Ron and Dracco nodded. As Ron and Harry were about to leave Draco's office, Ron turned around. "Hey Draco, if Fred and George come today…come tell us afterwards." Draco smiled briefly and nodded. "Consider it done", he said. With that Ron and Harry left while closing the door behind them.

It wasn't even five minutes later when Draco heard a knock at the door. Since he was expecting Ron or Harry because maybe they forgot something , he was very surprised when he saw Fred and George Weasley at the door. "Have a seat", he said. As soon as they had sat down, Fred started to talk.

"We have made a decision Malfoy. We accept being your mates. This, however, does not mean that anything changed. We still hate you so don't expect us to be some lovey-dovey couple. That is never going to happen.

Draco nodded, showing that he agreed with what they had just said. "Thank you for accepting", he started. "Now that that's cleared up, I do have some _conditions _I'd like to discuss with you." Fred and George frowned at hearing this but nodded. Draco took this as sign to go on.

"First of all, I want an official bonding ceremony. You said it yourself that you don't like me and I don't want to die if you changed your minds about being my mates. Second, since my veela side requires me to be close to you for more than half a day I think it would be best if you move in with me." Draco saw that Fred was going to interrupt him so he quickly continued. "I knew you wouldn't like it but unfortunately that's the way it has to be. I live in a small mansion in Wiltshire, a couple of miles away from Malfoy Manor." Both Fred and George seemed a little relieved after hearing that he didn't live in Malfoy Manor anymore.

"My last but probably the most important condition is this. As you probably know, I have quite a large sum of money in my personal vault at Gringott's. I'd like to know that if I die I'd have someone to leave it to and someone that could keep the Malfoy name alive. That is why I require one of you to have a child."

Fred and George simply gaped at him after hearing this. "I know what you're thinking. That men cannot have children. It so happens though that veela males can mpregnate everyone. Even men. So you actually _can _have children and like I said before, I want one.

After looking at each other for quite a long time, Fred started talking. "I think you know that we don't like any of those conditions. However, we don't want you to die so we'll…agree. I do have a few questions though. For you to have an heir the baby has to be a boy, no? What if it happens to be a girl? Then what/"

Draco was quick to answer. "Simple. We just wait a bit then try again. But you shouldn't worry about that. It's been centuries since a girl was born in the Malfoy family. It's very rare for some unknown reason. Now how about you two decide who will be the one who carries the child?" The reaction was one Draco had expected. Fred and George looked at each other and at the same time said, "Not me!"

This pointless fight kept on going for quite a while until finally one of them, who happened to be Fred, matured a little and gave in. "Fine…I'll do it", he said. 2But I hope for your sake, George it won't be a girl because I'm not doing it twice." That's when a horrible thought came to Fred. "Wait…does this mean we're going to need to have _sex _with you?" yelled Fred, utterly disgusted. Draco smirked at hearing that. "That's usually how woman get pregnant", he answered.

Before Fred could start yelling and shouting at Draco, George spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait! _Fred _is the one who's going to have to sleep with you, Malfoy right? Since I'm not the one who's going to carry the baby I don't need to have sex!" he said in a relieved voice. Fred turned fire-filled eyes on his brother making George gulp.

"What did you just say, George?" he said in a low voice. "If you think I'm going to have sex with Malfoy while you sleep or worse _go out_, you are sorely mistaken! You'll have sex with him just like me! We'll put a contraceptive spell on you so you'll have no chance of getting pregnant but you're sleeping with him like _ME_! George meekly bnodded. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping with Malfoy, especially since it was for nothing but he wasn't about to argue with Fred since he looked more than ready to kill him.

"Now that everything has been cleared up", started Draco, "I believe it would be better if you went home and started packing up your belongings. You'll be moving in with me as soon as the bonding ceremony takes place." Both Fred and George winced after hearing Draco talk about the bonding ceremony. They still couldn't believe that they were actually going to go through with it. A bonding ceremont was something permanent. Usually, this type of ceremony was only done by couples who truly loved each other and not as a way to make sure your mates didn't leave you.

"Before we go back home to pak our stuff, I'd like to ask you a question about veelas Malfoy", said Fred. At Draco's nod Fred continued talking. "Last time, I heard Ron talking about some veela laws and he said something about veelas' mates having to follow them too. Do you know anything about them?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I do. I read about them in a book about veelas. There's a veela council made up of old and experienced veelas. These veela members get to decide and choose the veela rules. For now only I have to follow them but once we bond you'll have to start following them since as the mates of a veela you'll start making part of the veela community. I don't know all of the rules by heart since there are quite a few but I'll tell you those that I do know.

"The most important rules is faithfulness. You have to be faithful to me and I have to be faithful to you. Any infidelity has to be punished by the individual's mate or mates. That means that if George for example is unfaithful to me I'll have to punish him whether I like it or not since I'll feel it in my instincts. I will, however, be permitted to choose the means of the punishment", at that Draco smirked. "So I suggest you don't try any funny business. I don't like you so I will be eagerly awaiting the chance to punish you." Fred glared at him at that. "Do you really think we'd let you _punish _us? What do you think we are? _Door mats_?"

Draco smirked again. "If you go against the rules your inner veela submissive instincts will be telling you to submit to your punishment so there would be little you two could do to stop me." At that, George decided it was time he spoke his mind too. "For your information we're not submissives! Just because we're the mates doesn't mean we're submissives!"

"Actually that's exactly what it means", answered Draco in a smug voice. "You see, I'm a dominant veela. That means that any mates I have are submissives and they happen to be…_you two_." If looks could kill, Draco would have died a very painful death. "Now, let me mention some other veela rules I happen to know about. If ones mates are hurt or his family is in danger, you are permitted to _kill_ the one doing so. Harsh, I know, but family is very important to veelas. Kill for no reason though, and you'll be facing execution."

Draco paused so that what he said could fully sink in. He looked up to see Fred and George gaping at him. "_Why in the world _would we ever _kill _someone?" yelled Fred. "We didn't even kill during the war against Voldemort why would we do it now?" Draco looked more serious than they had ever seen him before as he answered Fred.

"I know what I said might sound ridiculous to you now…you know, _killing _someone, but if I was ever hurt by someone you wouldn't say the same thing. Your inner veela instincts would take over. All you'd be able to think about would be your _mate_ being hurt and you wanting to avenge him and that's why, most of the times, we end up _kiling_."

Fred and George were looking at him with a horrified expression. "But it's not possible!" argued George. "You're always talking about our _inner veela instincts_ but we're not veelas so we don't have these _instincts_." Draco sighed. "Like I said before, once you bond with me and become officially my mates you'll start making part of the veela community and you'll get veela instincts even though you don't have veela blood. You won't change physically like I did when I went through my veela transformation but you will obtain certain characteristics veelas have.

A simple example is that you'll start going through what veelas call _inferno_, like normal submissive veelas. _Inferno_, is italian for hell. All submissive veelas go through it. Every month you'll start craving fruit and vegetables. This is a sign that your inferno is near. After about a week of you craving fruits and vegetables you'll start feeling unbearably hot and your temperatures will start rising drastically. That's why it's called _inferno_. Because you'll be feeling as if you're burning in hell." Here Draco was interrupted by Fred.

"I don't understand. Why do we have to go through this? There must be a reason." Draco glared. "Have you ever heard that patience is a virtue, Weasley?" sneered Draco. "I was getting to that but since you want to know _now_. While you're during your infernos is when us veelas try for children. The inferno is when submissive veelas are fertile. The inferno goes on for approximately a week and basically, it's a week of _non-ending sex_. Before you start complaining and shouting!

During your infernos you won't be yourselves. You''l start begging me to fuck you. If I don't the heat will take over your bodies and you'll be in unbearable pain. You won't be the only one acting differently though. I'll be _lusting _after both of you."At this point Draco was wearing a disgusted look on his face that matched Fred and George's "That's why it keeps going on for seven days. We'll only get seven days in a month chance. More importantly, _I'll_ only get seven days in a month chance of getting_ you_, Fred, pregnant with my heir.

"Once you get pregnant you'll stop getting your inferno until two months after you give birth. Unfortunately for you, George, you'll still get the inferno even though you won't get pregnant because of the contraceptive spell so we'll still need to have sex. After the baby will be born and you start getting your infernos again, we'll make sure to put the contraceptive spell on Fred too so there won't be any chances of having another baby but we'll still have to have sex." Draco finally stopped to breath.

Fred and George were not happy about what they had learnt but they weren't going to back out of their deal with Malfoy. Fred was the one who broke the silence. "Thanks Malfoy for explaining things out to us. We'll start packing today so we'd really appreciate it if you would tell us the date of the bonding ceremony as soon as possible. By owl will be just fine."

Draco shook his head. "That won't be needed. I already have a date picked out." Fred raised his eyebrows at this. "How do you feel about doing it eight days from now, on Tuesday?" asked Draco. Fred was about to start arguing about it being too last second but after thinking it through he actually started to agree with Malfoy. The ssoner they did it the better. He just wanted to get it over with. "Eight days from now it is Malfoy", he said after sharing a nod with George. Now the difficult part was ging to be telling their mum they were bonding and with _Draco Malfoy_ nonetheless.

A similar thought was going through Draco's head that very second. "How am I going to tell my parents that I found my mates, they're Weasleys and I'm bonding with them? We're still not talking because of what happened after my veela transformation!" Draco was already dreading going home in the evening.

_**Author's Note: **_What did you think? This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Hope it makes up for the long time I took to post it. This is my late Christmas present to all of my readers. I'd like to say something about this chapter. I know it was A LOT of information and all at once so I totally understand if you don't understand something. Please feel free to review me any questions you might have and I promise to answer them all. I also promise to upload Chapter 8 sooner then I did this one. I'm going to wish you a Happy New Year in case I don't post it till next Sunday and don't forget to review! xxx


End file.
